Yian Kut-Ku Guides
=Introduction= The Yian Kut-Ku is a fire elemental Bird Wyvern. Yian Kut-Kus are pink in colour with blue web webbing and a great yellow beak. They're the smallest among the Wyverns and generally faster thanks to their small size. They can throw fireballs over a small distance and harbour feelings of hatred for loud noises. =Basic Strategy= * Paintballs last 10 minutes under normal circumstances! As soon as you come into the area the kut ku is in, sneak up on him and throw a paintball while he hasn't noticed you. He'll turn around and wonder what just happened and do nothing for a few seconds. Now with whatever melee weapon you got attack his left wing or legs. His left wing because his tail spin is always counter clock-wise. Remember that! The kut ku will most of the time hop into a direction and do a triple peck at the ground (you). This attack can be evaded by running and rolling away to the left or right. Once evaded attack his head or left wing before he makes a turn and then roll to the right in case he might use his tail spin again. The Kut ku can also throw fire balls. Which deal small damage in general, and they cover only a small distance. Maybe 10 feet or something. They're easily evaded by staying either to the sides of the kut ku, keeping a good distance from him and by rolling to the sides. The kut ku also has a quadruple fire ball attack but he does it rarely. He spits 4 fire bals in front of him with in a curve of 180 degrees. If he does this last you can safely attack his wings from the sides or his legs from behind. Nothing can happen as long as you're not in front of him. The Kut ku will jump into the air and fly at you if you're far away, do not try to counter this attack. Just run to the left or right and roll. Follow the kut ku once he has passed you and while he's recovering from his landing try getting some hit on his legs and roll away again and he will turn at you and probably charge at you or do another tail spin. Once the kut ku has taken enough damage it will go into rage mode. He'll show it by him rising his head and wings and jumps a few times like a crazy burned bird. His speed and attack power will be doubles now. From this point he'll do his charge much more often, now it's very fast and if you can't run/roll out of the way just dive or block it. The battle strategy goes like written above this part, except you need to be more cautious. Once the Kut ku is nearing death, which is indicated by his ears who will go into weak pose again, go all out again him. He'll limp away and try to flee to another area trying to sleep and regain health. If you got flash bombs run in front of him and throw them all and keep attacking, once the effect wears of throw another and repeat. Till he dies, which shouldn't take very long from this point. May he get away just follow him and kill him in the area where he stops. =Weapon-Specific Strategies= Greatsword slash the crap out of it by swing the sword around and then let him sleep. kill all things around him accept kelbi because there to fast and there cool. thyen hold the energy blast and it does 3x the damage hoply killng him. if you dont then smack the living hell out of him Longsword (Coming Soon) Hammer Seeing as how the Hammer has no defensive capabilities (short of hitting the attacking monster and praying that it flinches first), a hit-and-run strategy is in order for first-time and novice hunters. This simple tactic involves using the charge on the hammer and using the swinging bashes (the attacks that occur BEFORE the final charge) when an opportunity arises, and the triple pound or fully-charged attacks when the monster is stunned in some form or fashion. Now, weak though the Kut-ku is, it's not something to laugh at: even veteran hunters have been known to be beat down by a cheesed-off Kut-ku if they get cocky. That being said, you just need to remember to keep your distance during the beginning of its attacks, and move in with a charge starting when it finishes. This basically guarantees that you'll get a hit or two in between each attacks (and remember, as with all boss monsters, roll out of the way RIGHT after the attack, just to be safe). Since you're using the immense power of the hammer, your main target should be the head whenever possible. Why? Well, if you didn't learn already, the Hammer has the ability to KO monsters and leave them defenseless for a good deal of time, allowing you to get in some much needed hits (or barrel bombs). As previously stated, use the semi-charged swing attacks to get the damage to rack up on the wyvern's face until it's either KO'd, knocked over, or both. Once this occurs, do what this weapon does best - Bring the hammer down! Also, if you don't feel that you can get hits in easily while its enraged, now is a good time to stun it with a flash bomb or two. Granted, the Kut-ku can still hit you from time to time while confused, but this is easily avoided if you wait until the beast starts its next motion. This way, you can still get some fully charged hits in, but without the hassle of a sudden attack or spin. Keep up this strategy, and even with bad sharpness, this shouldn't be a long fight. Happy Hunting! Hunting Horn (Coming Soon) Lance (Coming Soon) Gunlance (Coming Soon) Sword & Shield (Coming Soon) Dual Swords (Coming Soon) Light Bowgun (Coming Soon) Heavy Bowgun (Coming Soon) Bow (Coming Soon) =Element Information= The Yian Kut ku is weaker to weapons that have the Ice, Water or Thunder element. If you decide to use an ailment, your best bet are Poison or Stun. The Stun effect immobilizes the monster for a decent period of time making it much safer for you to go all out on it. If you have Large Barrel Bombs, now is the time. =Armor Suggestions= As said above the YKK is a Fire type bird wyvern. Meaning his attacks will have the fire element imbued in them. For an armor you'd want to pick one with positive fire resistance. And mediocre raw defence. Vespoid/Hornetaur armor isn't a wise choice. Bone armor would do better. =Body Part Damage= This is how strong the body parts are, amount of damage you will deal by attacking these points is self-explanatory. * Head: Descent. * Neck: Descent. * Wings: Weak Point. * Stomach: Weak Point. * Legs: Descent. * Tail: Descent. The kut ku isn't quite an armored monster, he takes descent damage on most of the points you can attack. =Attacks= Check out: Yian Kut-Ku Attacks =Breakable Part(s)= Despite not having any removable parts, the ears are breakable. Simply do enough damage to the head, and the ears will break eventually. You'll know when this happens, since the ears get a battered look to them. = Other guides= Slay the Great Kut-Ku! A thank you to FURNAPS for the monster hp!